


Scent

by samfrack



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samfrack/pseuds/samfrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First exo fic, it's crack and short. Inspired by many gifs of Sehun sniffing Tao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

Sehun just can’t help it. He knows how odd it is. How the others look at him funny for it but Tao never pushes him away. He never steps to the side, never avoids his nose as it buries itself in the back of his neck (and doesn’t hide his used clothes but Sehun doubts Tao knows about that one).

It’s not right to do it when there are fans around able to catch him but he can’t stop himself. Tao’s just standing right there in front of him and he has to sniff him. He’s compelled to just take up as much of the heady scent Tao gives off as he can. Like an animal in heat he glues himself to Tao’s back side.

He sits next to him in the car too ignoring the pointed pout Luhan sends his way. He anxiously awaits his turn in the bathroom when they return to the dorms. Doesn’t even care that the water will be cold by the time he gets in, he has a prize hidden under his shirt that’s more pressing than getting clean.

“Finally.” He runs in, dodging Jong In’s questioning look and locks the door behind him. Sehun prays the smell is as strong as it was earlier when he found the treasure. Tao’s boxers feel heavy in his hands even though they’re just simple cotton.

He licks his lips and presses his face to the materal, taking a deep inhale. His eyes nearly roll back and his hand goes right into his own boxers. Moving up and down quickly in long motions. He had to be fast, he wasn’t the last one waiting for the shower.

He’s spent after a few minutes, frowning down at the soiled boxers. Now they have his smell on them too. He brings them up to his nose, the mix of himself and Tao. “Ah fuck.” His hand goes back to work again.


End file.
